Sueño placentero
by conchito
Summary: Oneshot. Cuando no entiendes mucho, lo mejor es dejarte llevar para llegar a alguna conclusión. --HitsuMatsu-- Leve lemmon. conchito!


Sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba

"_**Sueño placentero"**_

_by.- conchito_

Sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Sentía su respiración en su cuello y en su oído.

Era increíble que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes. La tenía tan cerca y él había sido tan siego.

Luego de pelear con su compañía por tanto tiempo, luego de haber sido su compañero por tanto tiempo, después de todo eso, él recién se percataba de un par de cosas.

Como el por qué ella siempre intentaba subirle un poco el animo por muy inútil que el creyera que fuera.

Sintió como un gemido ronco escapó por su propia garganta. Sentía escalofríos por toda la espalda, acompañados por unas uñas que estaban afanadas con enterrarse en su carne.

Nunca peleó por ella en concreto, solo por el hecho de que era su compañera, pero no porque fuese alguien especial o algo parecido.

Sintió que gemía su nombre con un poco de fuerza.

Aún no entendía cómo habían llegado a eso.

Un par de copas y grados de más y un tono carmín en sus mejillas delató que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Sintió que las miradas de los demás estaban sobre sí. Las mujeres le miraban con un poco de lujuria debido a su reciente crecimiento y lo que éste dejó en su cuerpo, y los hombres le miraban con un recelo al llevar tal acompañante. Con tan voluptuosa mujer era imposible pasar desapercibido.

Se habían sentado en una de las mesas más lejanas para evitar las miradas. Es que ya les era casi imposible pasar una noche tranquilos.

Habían salido para despejarse del atavío del trabajo y últimamente ese lugar los despejaba de aquello.

Los tragos se les habían pasado a ambos y era imposible no sacar a la luz ciertas cosas.

Ella le decía que se veía atractivo después de tanto ejercicio y entrenamiento, sobre todo que el tiempo había hecho maravillas con su cuerpo.

Él decía que su escote era demasiado, pero demasiado también era en parte bueno. Destacó las miradas de recelo que le llegaban y ella rió entre dientes, confesando que le agradaba esa clase de halagos indirectos.

Él se limitó a reír y mencionar que en parte sentía celos que le miraran con tanta confianza. Ella se acercó más a su rostro para comprobar que no le mentía. Su mirada era de sorpresa absoluta con algo de infantilismo.

Tal fue su cercanía que no aguantó el robarle un roce de sus labios, concluyendo en un desenfrenado roce que los dejó acelerados en pocos segundos.

Cuando decidieron que ya era tiempo de marcharse, ella se dio la libertad de cogerle el brazo. Su altura ya era suficiente para llegar a permitir no parecer llavero de nadie, le llegaba cerca del rostro y ella no se quejaba por su altura.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel nuevamente, sitió que algo andaba demasiado bien. Su teniente no había pronunciado palabra alguna y eso era de temer.

Por muy alcoholizados que estuviesen sabían lo que hacían y no tenían de qué arrepentirse.

Ella lo había guiado a la oficina del escuadrón y él se había dejado, sabiendo que ya era hora de aclarar unos cuantos puntos.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación se percataron que el silencio era inminente, que lo mejor era comenzar por algún lado.

-Taicho.- Susurró para no hacer estragos con el silencio quebrándolo muy bruscamente.

-Hmp?- Preguntó muy a su manera.

Como no respondía se volteó a mirarle. Ella mantenía su mirar en un lugar desconocido para él, por lo que se separó un poco de ella y la encaró de frente. Cuando hubo hecho esto, notó que las pupilas de ella estaban ligeramente dilatadas y que expresaban demasiado, pero a la vez muy poco. No podía descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Rangiku.- Le llamó suave para no asustarla.- Decías?

Al descubrirse ensoñadora se avergonzó, dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran un poco más de rojo.

-Lo lamento… yo.- Y sonrió infantilmente.

Gesto que le conmovió de sobremanera, sintiendo impulsos que anteriormente había conocido, pero que se había obligado a ocultar.

La sujetó por la cintura con fuerza y la atrajo con brusquedad a su cuerpo. Necesitaba tenerla cerca y también necesitaba entender lo que su cuerpo reclamaba.

Reclamaba cosas que antes no había entendido y que ahora quería descubrir por él mismo.

Ella le correspondió con ahínco sintiendo que desfallecía. Había esperado eso por mucho tiempo y ahora podía sentirse más completa al saber que no había estado fantaseando en vano.

Las ropas fueron innecesarias por lo que fue preciso quitarlas.

El tiempo se le había hecho corto y decidieron alargarlo un poco más.

Sentía como su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo y que quería mantener eso por un tiempo más.

Terminaron juntos y decidieron quedar un tiempo más así.

Había sentido la necesidad de decir palabras que nunca antes había entendido completamente su significado. Ahora entendía un poco más.

Ella había profesado sentir lo mismo, y lo más importante era que se lo había demostrado.

Y se lo había estado demostrando desde el primer momento.

Por eso mismo ahora entendía muchísimas cosas.

Ahora entendía que los sacrificios no se hacen por tener una obligación para con alguien, sino que se hacen por las personas que realmente uno aprecia.

Sintió que su cabello era acariciado con ternura en la parte de su nuca y rió ligeramente.

-Ocurre algo?- Preguntó ella con un tono suave de voz.

-Me agrada.- Confesó clavando su rostro en el cuello de aquella mujer.

-Que bueno saberlo.- Dijo besando su cabeza.- Así no dejaré de hacerlo.

Riendo por última vez, se dejó que el sueño comenzase a apoderarse de él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Últimamente no había podido sonreír con sinceridad. Todos los problemas que habían ocurrido en su vida no dejaban de rondarle en la cabeza, por lo que no sentía ni ganas de profesar una sonrisa vacía.

Ahora podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no estaba solo en todo eso, que la mujer que había estado con él por todo ese tiempo seguiría estándolo y que no tenía que tener miedo por lo que pudiera venir.

Él afrontaría todos los retos, acabaría con todos los enemigos, solo para poder pasar un tiempo más a su lado y poder sonreír con tanta necesidad, con tanta sinceridad.

Ahora podía decir que entendía todo. Entendía por qué Matsumoto Rangiku había sido nombrada su teniente y por qué habían tenido que pasar por tanto juntos.

Suspiró por última vez aquella noche y quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de la mujer que ahora ocupaba su mente y cuerpo.

-

Pues bueno… me ha quedado algo raro… pero me ha gustado y lo dejaré así. Lo escribí en un ratito xD! Y eso consumió un té y dos cigarros… sí… no es saludable pero tranquiliza xP! Sobre todo el té xD mjaujaujauja.

El video está basado en un video que trataba de Toushiro… y tbn ayudo uno en que Rangiku le cantaba a Hitsugaya la canción de Avril Living… Gilfrind… xD!!

El título quedó así porque eso fue lo que llegó a mi mente… aunque el original era en inglés… no quería ponerlo en otro idioma… Así que como al final se duerme tranquilo sobre la mujer voluptuosa, pensé que no estaría mal xD!

Espero les guste!!

Bye!

conchito!


End file.
